bring me to life
by edward-cullen-maniac22
Summary: Okay so this is a quick random thought! Just read, I don’t want to give anything away in the summary! Enjoy! It takes place during new moon. There is no Jacob. This is inspired by the song bring me to life, by evanescence. I do not own the song! enjoy!
1. bring me to life

**Okay so this is a quick random thought! Just read, I don't want to give anything away in the summary! Enjoy! It takes place during new moon. There is no Jacob. This is inspired by the song bring me to life, by evanescence. I do not own the song!**

I miss him so much! I wish he still loved me, I wish he was still here. I have been fooling mostly everyone, they think I am fine. Angela thinks I am faking, and she is right. I need a way to express my emotions without hurting myself. I wish I had someone to go to, I mean I had Angela but I couldn't really open up all the way. I sat at the lunch table and waited, knowing mike and Angela should show up soon. Angela came up to me with a big smile on her face.

"Bella I have a great idea!" she said with a glow in her eyes.

"What" I asked when she didn't continue. She reached into her bag and pulled out a flyer and handed it to me. It read:

**Forks high school dance club**

**Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays**

**3:00-6:00**

**Free classes**

**Show up this Tuesday with dance wear and be ready to dance!**

I looked at her with a dumbfound look. "Are you crazy, I can't dance! I would kill myself!" she laughed.

"I think it would be really good for you bella, you can release some of the emotions you are keeping hidden." I thought about it for a minute. It would help some; maybe it would make me less clumsy.

"I-I don't know?" I said looking back down at the flyer, it would take a lot of time up, but I didn't have anything else to do, right? "Oh okay, I will try it. But I am not promising anything!" she squealed with delight and started eating her food.

Ugh! I hope im not making a mistake by doing this, it starts tomorrow and I don't really have dance wear. I guess I can get stuff at Newton's. I sighed and walked to my next class thinking the whole time about the dance class. I guess I am nervous about it. What if I make a complete fool of myself? I guess there is only one way to find out!

I walked into the Newton's sports shop and saw Mrs. Newton. "Hello bella? I didn't know you worked today?!" she said when I walked over to her.

"Oh, no, I just need some dance clothes." She looked shocked for a second and then nodded. I walked over to the sports clothes and grabbed a pair of sweats and a shirt, then headed to the front.

"Okay well with your discount it comes to twenty-two fifty-nine." Mrs. Newton said, I pulled out my wallet and paid, and then left before mike came. When I got home I got Charlie's' dinner ready and went to bed, only to have the same dream-nightmare-I do every night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked into the gym and groaned, there were about ten kids all stretching on the ground. I walked to an empty spot and started copying them, when the teacher came in.

"Okay everyone come over here," we all went and sat in front of her. I felt so stupid, I shouldn't be here. "Okay so during these classes you are going to learn the basic dance skills," she went on talking for a while and then we began warm ups. It surprised me how I felt good after we were done. I mean I was still hurting inside but it was numbed for the time being. Maybe this dance class isn't going to be as bad as I thought.

Two weeks later:

Okay so I absolutely love dance class, it helps me deal with some of the pain I am going through. The only problem is that when class is over, the pain comes back. But I love when we are dancing, I have become a lot more coordinated, but I still have my moments. Today when I walked into class everyone was sat in front of the teacher, I went and sat down just as she began to speak.

"Okay, now I have a project for you. You need to make up your own dance. Pick a song and create a dance to go along with it. It has to be personal, put emotion into it. You have the rest of class today, tomorrow, and Thursday to work on it, next Tuesday you will present it. I will pick the five I think are the best and they will perform at the recital solely." What recital? She realized she didn't tell us about it and began again. "Sorry, I forgot, we have a dance recital in two and a half weeks on Sunday September 6, at 7:00pm. Any questions?" aw crap; I didn't know we had to do that! Oh well, I enjoy class to much to drop out. Well like she said we had the rest of class to work on a dance, I sat in the corner and listened to songs to dance to. I stopped when I got to evanescence song 'bring me to life' I liked it. I choose it and began to work.

Monday, presentation day:

Everyone else had gone except me and another kid named caden. The teacher called his name and he danced to the song 'love me dead' by ludo and then it was my turn. I took a deep breath and went in front of everyone; the teacher went to the boom box and started playing the song:

_**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home**_

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything

Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life__

The song ended and everyone started clapping. That's when I noticed the tears on my cheek. I don't know where the dance came from, my heart I guess. I just-I can understand the lyrics so well. I walked back to the group and sat down receiving a bunch of 'good jobs' and 'that was amazing!' the teacher was quiet for a few minutes and then spoke.

"Okay I already have the five soloists, and the show order. First will be Jamie, then caden, then the group dance, then Mitchell, hana, and to close the show will be bella. Great class everyone, you can leave!" I was shocked when she called my name. I grabbed my stuff and walked out side but I froze dead in my tracks. In an all too familiar spot was parked a shiny little Volvo.

"Edward?" I whispered.

**I hope you liked it. This story wont be very long just a couple more chapters, but please review and tell me what you think! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. must be dreaming!

**Here is just the continuation of the last chapter! Enjoy and review!**

I must be dreaming he can't be here. He looked at me with a pained expression.

"Hello bella." he began walking closer to me. My heart sped up. I need to wake up, before I go to deep and completely break down. "We need to talk" he said right next to me.

"Edward, you aren't real. You are a dream!" he looked at me and smiled his crooked smile that still took my breath away, then very slowly and very hesitantly he lifted his right hand to my cheek. I gasped as his cool hand met my skin. A tear ran down my face.

"Do you want me to leave? If you do I can leave now" he started to turn around and I jumped on him. He grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug. "I have missed you more than you can understand bella!" he whispered into my ear.

"Prove to me you aren't a dream!" I said without thinking. He bent his head down and our lips meet, I kissed him with everything I had and then he pulled away just when I wanted him most. Yup this must be Edward; my dream Edward let me go a little longer. "Oh Edward!" I cried into his stone cold chest.

"Shhhhh its okay, I am here." I looked up in his eyes.

"Don't leave me again" I said looking directly into his eyes, he nodded and whispered 'I promise' and we began kissing again. We walked to his Volvo and sat inside talking for a few hours, until my phone rang. I looked at the caller id, Charlie. I sighed and flipped my phone open.

"Hello dad?"

"Bella where are you?!" he asked angry.

"Im sorry, im with Edward and I-" he cut me off  
"what?! What do you mean you are with Edward?!" oh crap I forgot Edward just came back, being with him makes me forget everything.

"Edwards back dad" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Bella I don't want you near the boy, he broke you heart!" he yelled into the phone.

"Dad I am not going to stay away from him!" I yelled back.

"Well I say you are! Get home now! You are grounded and you are not to see him again!" he yelled, I could feel the tears in my eyes. I turned to Edward and whispered so only he could hear, 'can I stay at your house until he calms down?' he smiled and nodded.

"Fine I will be home in a few minutes!" I yelled and hung up. "You aren't leaving again right?" he shook his head.

"I am never leaving again, bella. Well not without you anyway." I sighed and nodded.

"Can you take me home so I can get a few things?" he nodded and began driving. "Is everyone back?" I asked when we were almost to the house. He nodded.

"Alice can't wait to see you, she knew she would be able to, she just doesn't know when. Should I stay here?" he asked and I realized we were parked in front of Charlie's house. I nodded and got out of the car and stormed into the house.

"GO UP TO YOUR ROOM!" Charlie yelled when I walked in the front door.

"I AM GOING TO MY ROOM, TO PACK! I AM NOT STAYING HERE!" Charlie's face turned bright red and I swear I could see steam coming out of his ears. I ran upstairs and locked my door. I was so happy that I found my suit case so fast. I pack everything that I needed and went to my bedroom door when I heard Charlie coming up. I thought fast and walked over to my window. "Edward?" I said knowing he could hear me. He appeared at the bottom of my window.

"Drop your bag" he yelled up. I did so and he set it down and climbed up into my room. I got on his back and he jumped. We went to the car and speed off to the big white house that I haven't been to in a long time now!

**Hahahahahaha! I will update this very soon it will only be a few chapters long. I hope you liked it. Oh and if you couldn't figure it out, I love dance, watching it and performing it. It is such a good way to express yourself. So please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Recital!

**Okay so this is at the Cullen's house. No more of an explanation is really needed! I hope you like it, enjoy! **

"BELLA!" Alice yelled as I got out of Edwards Volvo. She ran over to me and gave me a big hug.

"Alice please, take it easy" Edward warned from the other side of the car.

"It's okay. Oh alice I missed you so much!" she smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Well let's get inside, esme and everyone else can't wait to see you again!" Alice said while dragging me up the stairs. Edward grabbed my hand and I relaxed, he smiled down at me, and we went inside.

"Oh bella!" esme yelled from the top of the stairs, she came down and gave me a nice hug. Then Carlisle gave me a hug followed by Emmett-who gave me an 'I cant breath' bear hug-Rosalie nodded in acknowledgment, and I saw jasper standing in the door way looking sad. I looked up at Edward to see him staring at jasper. Then jasper left the room and Alice ran after him.

"What's wrong?" I asked after a few seconds. Edward sighed and looked down at me.

"He is blaming himself again." I gasped and shook my head.

"It wasn't his fault, it was-it was," I stuttered trying to find what to say.

"It was my fault, I made the decision." He said for me, I looked up at him and he smiled weakly down at me. I was about to say something when I was over taken by a yawn. "Bed time?" he asked me with a small chuckle, I nodded and we raced of to his room. It hadn't changed a bit except now there was a huge bed in it.

"When did that get put in?" I asked when he put me down.

"When Alice saw that you would ask to stay im guessing. They were thinking about it down stairs but this is the first time I have actually seen it." I mouth 'oh' and he set my suitcase down. "Ummm I will let you change, I will be right outside the door okay?" I nodded and he left. I quickly grabbed my pajamas and changed.

"Okay" I called out and he came back in. he grabbed my hand and went over to the bed. I laid and actually realized how tired I was. I can't go to sleep now, though! He lay next to me and I cuddle into his chest. I missed doing this so much when he was gone! He started humming my lullaby and I-not without a fight-fell asleep. To my surprise I didn't dream at all. I was perfectly happy with that, just knowing that I have Edward back. But when I woke up I almost had a heart attack. I woke up and looked around. I was in Edwards's room, but Edward wasn't there, I started hyperventilating and found enough air to yell "Edward!" I was trying to calm my breathing but it wasn't working very well, but then Edward was right next to me. He pulled me into his chest.

"Im so sorry, I had to talk with Carlisle for a moment. I thought you were asleep." I was sobbing into his shirt, and he was running his hand through my hair. "Shhhhh, its okay. Im here. I will always be here. Shhhhh!" he whispered to me, he started humming my lullaby again and I fell back to sleep.

When I woke again, Edward was still there. I sighed in relief and he smiled at me.

"Good morning, love" I smiled back at him, and murmured 'good morning' he chuckled and I leaned into his chest. I suddenly noticed that my pain was gone. I was about to speak when I was interrupted again, but this time it was my stomach growling. "Hungry?" he asked, I nodded and we went into the kitchen. "What do you want?" he asked and smiled his crooked smile that almost made me faint.

"You still do it." I said shaking my head. He looked at me confused, and then laughed.

"Do you mean I still 'dazzle you'?" I nodded my head and he laughed. "Thank god, oh bella I was so worried you wouldn't forgive me. I wouldn't have blamed you if you didn't, but I just want you to know that I love you so much, and I will never hurt you again." I smiled at him.

"I love you to Edward." just then esme walked in the kitchen and went to the fridge. She pulled out bread eggs and bacon, and started cooking. Edward shrugged and pulled me to the table. That's when I remembered my dance recital, and that we have school. "Edward what time is it, I-we-have school!" I asked in a rush. He chuckled.

"Don't worry school starts in about an hour and a half. Plenty of time." He reassured me, and then leaned down and gave me a quick kiss. He still made my heart fly when ever his lips met mine. I was going to give him another kiss when esme put my food down. I ate it all, it was delicious. "How can someone that doesn't eat, cook so well?!" I asked when I was done; Edward laughed and shrugged as Alice walked in.

"Come on bella." she said while grabbing my hand and pulling me away from the kitchen.

"Where are we going?" I asked when we reached the stairs.

"We are going to my closet to pick you out and outfit for school today." I gulped, OH NO not Alice's closet!

The first four outfits she picked were ridiculous. Short skirts, tight shirts, and heals. Ummm-NO! Finally she pulled out a really cute t-shirt and a pair of pants-that probably coast over three hundred dollars-and I told her I would wear my converse. I got dressed and went back into Edwards's room to grab my bag. Edward was waiting for me when I walked down the stairs.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded and we went to his car. "So you take a dance class after school?" he asked when we left the drive way.

"Yeah I almost forgot, I have class after school today, tomorrow, and a recital on Sunday. You don't have to come, if you don't want." Im not sure if I want him to see me dance or not. I mean people in class say I did well, but I don't know.

"Well do you want me to come?" he asked. Before realizing what I was doing, I answered.

"Yes, of course, I want you to come!" I told him with a smile; while I was saying it I realized it was true. Of course I want him to come. He smiled back at me.

"Then I will be there" he said as we pulled into the parking lot.

"What are you going to do?" I asked when he parked. He held up one finger and got out of the car and walked to my side and opened the door for me.

"I have to go to the office and get my schedule back." I nodded and grabbed his hand. We started walking to the office and everyone was staring at us. I guess they would when he hasn't been here for months. We walked into the office and Mrs. Cope looked shocked. Her eyes widened and she gulped. I wonder what she is thinking, I will ask Edward later.

"Hello Mr. Cullen, welcome back. Do you need a schedule?" she asked after a few moments.

"Yes, actually, I was wondering if I can get my old schedule." Edward spoke, and then smiled. Mrs. Cope's breathing picked up, I felt bad for her, and he was dazzling her. She nodded and typed something into the computer, then slid in her chair over to the printer and handed Edward his schedule. "Thank you" he said and we left the office just as the first warning bell rang. We quickly walked of to class hand-in-hand.

School went by fast and it was time to go to dance class. "Do you want me to wait out here?" Edward asked once we were standing outside the gym. I thought for a minute and shook my head 'no' he nodded and we walked inside, he gave me a quick kiss and walked over to the bleachers. Class started and we began warm-ups. Then we went into working on our group dance. When that was over the teacher-Mrs. Taylor-called us all over to her. We sat down in front of her, and she began to talk about how well we were doing, and then she dismissed us. Edward came over and wrapped his arms around my waist, and then he whispered in my ear.

"That was so good" I smiled and brought my lips to his. We walked outside and he-like always-helped me into his car, and we went home.

Sunday night: recital!

Oh my gosh, I am freaking out. There is a crowed already sat down-including Edward. I was trying to calm myself when Mrs. Taylor called everyone over.

"Okay, how is everyone? Good I hope, well there is a good looking crowed out there. We are gonna start now. So get into positions!" she walked on stage and began talking. The first two dances went and it was time for the group dance. I got into my spot and the curtain opened and music started. Everyone did great, even I didn't mess up. I kept my eyes in one spot, away from Edward. I didn't want to get distracted. After our group danced the solo dances continued, then Mrs. Taylor went back on stage.

"This final dance was created, and will be preformed by Isabella swan. She will be dancing to the song 'bring me to life' enjoy!" I walked to the center of the stage and the curtain opened. I didn't miss one step, I was so excited. The music ended and everyone erupted into applause. The curtain closed and everyone came out and joined hands. It opened again and we all bowed. They closed again and I walked off and outside.

Edward snuck up from behind me and picked me up. I giggled and he brought his head down and we kissed passionately.

"That was so amazing, bella!" he said when our kiss ended. I smiled at him and mouth 'thanks' still trying to catch my breath. I love him so much, and I am so glade he is back. He is my life and should, he truly brings me to life.

**Okay so this story is over. I hope you liked it. Please review on this. I love reading reviews! Please, please, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


End file.
